formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Felipe Massa
São Paulo, Brazil |birth = 25 April 1987 |debut = 2018 Ad Diriyah E-Prix |champs = |driver = Felipe Massa |no = 19 |currentteam = Venturi Formula E Team}} Felipe Massa (born 25 April 1981 in São Paulo, Brazil), is a Brazilian racing driver who will compete in the 2019/20 ABB FIA Formula E Championship with Venturi Racing. A former runner-up in the FIA Formula One World Championship, Massa arrived in FE determined to make an impact, having helped developed Venturi's season five challenger prior to his debut. Massa made his FE debut at the start of the 2018/19 season with Venturi, although it would be some time before his former talents came to the fore. His best result came at his adopted home race in Monte Carlo, claiming his maiden podium finish, en-route to fifteenth in the Championship. A well known advocate of electric racing, Massa also serves as President of the FIA International Karting Commission, promoting electric kart racing.'Felipe Massa', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 2018), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/championship/drivers/felipe-massa/, (Accessed 19/09/2018) Background Formula E History Massa would get his first taste of the FIA Formula E Championship during the 2017/18, testing for Venturi. This resulted in Massa securing a full race seat for the 2018/19 season, with the Brazilian signing a three year deal with the team. He would be joined by Edoardo Mortara for his maiden FE season, with both having helped developed Venturi's season five contender, the Venturi VFE 05.'Mortara to race alongside Massa at VENTURI', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 11/09/2018), http://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2018/september/mortara-to-race-alongside-massa-at-venturi/, (Accessed 11/09/2018) He duly out-performed Mortara at the 2018 Valencia Test, although the Swiss racer had the advantage in terms of race pace. Venturi Virgin Massa's debut came at the 2018/19 season opener in Ad Diriyah, with the Brazilian racer running at the back of the field throughout.'Race Report: Da Costa - 'We did it baby, we're back!', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 15/12/2018), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2018/december/race-report-saudi, (Accessed 15/12/2018) A similar performance followed in Marrakech, before the Brazilian was forced to retire due to damage at the Santiago E-Prix.'Bird storms to victory in sweltering Santiago showdown', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 26/01/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/january/race-report-santiago-2019, (Accessed 27/01/2019) Indeed, it was only at the 2019 Mexico City E-Prix that Massa finally claimed his maiden points finish, putting together a cool drive to eighth as chaos erupted around him.'Madness in Mexico sees di Grassi clinch miraculous win in epic photo finish', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 16/02/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/february/race-report-mexico-2019, (Accessed 17/02/2019) Massa's form continued to improve in Hong Kong, although his battling run to fifth was overshadowed by the exploits of teammate Mortara, who was eventually awarded the race win.'Bird victorious in furious battle for first on Hong Kong Harbourfront', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 10/03/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/march/race-report-hong-kong-2019, (Accessed 11/03/2019) Another points finish followed in Sanya, before the Brazilian was forced to retire in Rome E-Prix with a driveshaft failure.'Emotional maiden win for Evans in Rome, Lotterer second', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 13/04/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/april/race-report-rome-2019, (Accessed 13/04/2019) He would, however, bounce back at the 2019 Paris E-Prix, once again fighting for points, having got into Super Pole for the first time.'Frijns emerges victorious in frantic French E-Prix', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 27/04/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/april/race-report-paris-2019, (Accessed 27/04/2019) However, Massa's best weekend of the season would be at the 2019 Monaco E-Prix, with the Brazilian again getting into Super Pole.'Vergne masters Monaco while Massa claims maiden Formula E podium ', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 11/05/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/may/race-report-monaco-2019, (Accessed 12/05/2019) From there Massa would entertain hopes of a maiden victory, although with overtaking as difficult on the shortened version of the Circuit de Monaco as it was on the full circuit, the Brazilian had to settle for third. Unfortunately Massa's form took another dip at the following race in Berlin, with the Brazilian failing to score.'Di Grassi victorious in the battle for Berlin, home race victory for Audi', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 25/05/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/may/race-report-berlin-2019, (Accessed 25/05/2019) Indeed, Massa would only claim one more points finish over the following three rounds, securing eighth at the 2019 Bern E-Prix.'Vergne victorious in frantic battle for Bern ahead of Championship finale', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 22/06/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/june/race-report-bern-2019, (Accessed 23/06/2019) His result there could have been better had he been able to retain the gains he had made at the start, when an accident at the first chicane had blocked the circuit. Massa had been one of a few drivers to slip through a gap in the barriers and rejoin ahead of the accident, leaping into eighth from eighteenth, and was hence hugely frustrated when the order was reset after the race was red flagged. Come the end of the season Massa had scored 36 points and fifteenth in the Championship, one place behind his teammate Mortara.'Frijns wins while Vergne claims historic two-time Championship title in New York', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 14/07/2019), https://www.fiaformulae.com/en/news/2019/july/race-report-nyc-2-2019, (Accessed 15/07/2019) Brazilian Bounty? Massa would continue with the Venturi squad for the 2019/20 season, with teammate Mortara likewise retained for the full campaign. Full Formula E Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula E in statistical form. Formula E Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their FE career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula E record. | | | | | | |15th| |16th|15th|15th|36}} |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:Brazilian Drivers Category:Venturi Drivers